It was you, after all
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Kishinuma and Ayumi are left after PE with the assignment to clean it. While at it, old memories flood back and Ayumi comes to realize something. KISHINUMA x AYUMI! Rated T, because of mention of character deaths and heavy language. I suck at summaries. Second story!


**It's you after all**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! This is a Corpse Party fanfic. I just discovered the series recently, thanks to PewDiePie. I instantly fell in love with these two characters. Even though it is mentioned in the game that Ayumi has a crush on Satoshi, I'd like to believe in the fact she developed feelings for Kishinuma along the way in Heavenly Host.**

**Warnings: Mention of character deaths, heavy language, OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Ayumi's P.O.V.

It was after PE class and me and Kishinuma were ordered to clean up all the equipment used in today's PE class. Sensei and the other students were already gone and I was trusted with the key of the PE storage, since I was class rep.

''Kishinuma-kun, please help out.'' I groaned.

Kishinuma was sitting on his butt, smoking a cigarette.

''You know, smoking isn't allowed in the PE hall.''

''Like I care.'' Kishinuma replied, taking another drag from his cigarette.

I sighed.

''Then fine, I'll do it myself.''

I continued dragging the equipment towards the storage room, while Kishinuma kept watching me. I groaned. I could've expected this from Kishinuma_. He's known as the bad boy in school, after all. He even had his PE shirt out of his gym trousers, while the rule was to have your shirt tucked in. _My eyes met the blonde one's for a moment and then, I quickly tore them away. _He used to be so nice to me, back when we were trapped in Heavenly Host. _My breathing accelerated by thinking about the traumatizing place. _It's where I lost Seiko, Mayu, Morishige and Yui-sensei after all_. I started to lightly hyperventilate and I let go of the balls I was holding.

''Oi…'' Kishinuma stammered, as soon as he noticed something was off with me.

I slumped down onto my knees, while my breathing hitched every know and then, before I gasped for air.

''Shinozaki, calm down.'' Kishinuma tried to comfort me, while he kneeled in front of me, throwing his cigarette over his shoulder.

''Y-You baka, you can't… just throw stuff… like that… away.'' I scolded him between my pants.

Kishinuma rolled his eyes.

''I'll clean it up later.''

He then proceeded to focus on me.

''Take deep breaths.'' He tried to reach me.

I tried to listen and to force my breathing to slow down. It slowly worked. My gasps for air lessened and eventually, the hyperventilation stopped.

''Thanks… Kishinuma-kun.'' I thanked the blonde boy in front of me.

He held out his hand and I took it and then, he pulled me up.

''Jeez, don't scare me like that,'' Kishinuma murmured. ''It makes me think about-''

''Don't mention it.'' I quickly interrupted him.

Kishinuma shut his mouth and then, looked down. Unsure what to do, he grabbed another cigarette and lighted it. My eyes fixated back on the bad boy_. Back in the day, I used to have a crush on Satoshi. But after I've been to Heavenly Host and got stuck with Kishinuma, I have the feeling things have changed. Sure, I used to think of him as a delinquent and to be honest, I actually still do. But I know now that there's more to Kishinuma that meets the eye. He actually can be really caring and protective._ I smiled.

''What's so funny?'' Kishinuma asked, noticing I have been staring at him.

My cheeks turned slightly pink.

''N-Nothing.'' I replied.

Kishinuma just brushed it off with a 'tsk' and took another drag from his cigarette. He exhaled the smoke, while looking at me.

''W-What is it?'' I asked uncomfortable.

Kishinuma closed his eyes and didn't respond. _Jeez, that guy!_ Still, Kishinuma's behavior didn't scare her. She was used to it. And he wasn't always like this. Mostly on school, though. But that's because all the teachers piss him off, he once said. Outside school, he was the Kishinuma I know from Heavenly Host. And when he's like that, I always get this warm feeling in my stomach. _It resembled what I felt when I used to think about Satoshi, only this is… stronger. Is this a crush? Or is this love? What do I actually think of Kishinuma?_ The questions pondered in my head and I started to fidget with the hem of my PE shirt. It didn't make things better when Kishinuma looked at me again. I just focused back on the assignment the PE teacher gave us and continued to collect all the balls.

''Shinozaki…'' I suddenly heard.

''Hm?''

I turned around curiously and stared at my blonde classmate.

''Do you often find yourself thinking about… you know, _that_ school?'' He slowly asked.

My eyes widened and then I look down.

''Yeah… sometimes, I have nightmares about it. And of course, I miss our deceased classmates and Yui-sensei.'' I replied.

''Ah… I see.''

I smiled at him and decided to be honest.

''And no, I haven't forgotten what you all did for me back there in that horrible place. Without you, I think I wouldn't have gotten out.'' I softly spoke.

Kishinuma's eyes widened.

''Shinozaki…''

Then, he looked down and awkwardly scratched his cheek with his finger. _No way… Is Kishinuma… blushing?_ I giggled.

''Shinozaki… I know I'm not Satoshi. But I want you to know that I will look out for you. You saved me once, and I will pay back the favor.'' The blonde boy suddenly spoke serious.

I blushed.

''K-Kishinuma-kun.. You don't have to. You already have when were in Heavenly Host. You don't have to do such a thing. I-''

''But I want to.'' Kishinuma interrupted, catching Ayumi by surprise.

''W-What?'' She stammered.

Kishinuma looked away, embarrassed.

''I want to look out for you, even though you tell me I don't have to.'' Kishinuma replied again, an embarrassed tone in his voice.

''K-Kishinuma-kun…'' I spoke softly.

I got that warm, tingeling sensation in my stomach again. That boy made me feel out of this world. I knew it for sure; I was in love with Kishinuma. And there was no point in hiding it further. I could just as well confess now and receive the blow of rejection, instead of keeping my hopes up for too long. It will only hurt more if I would wait longer. Determined, I looked Kishinuma in the eyes.

''Kishinuma-kun…'' I started.

He looked up.

''Hm?''

''I… I… want to thank you for everything you have done for me.'' I quickly spoke.

_Damn it, Ayumi! That's not what you wanted to say! Just confess already._ Kishinuma smiled at me.

''It's okay. You have done the same thing for me.'' He replied.

''I-I want you to know something.'' I started slowly.

Kishinuma raised an eyebrow.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''I… I…'' I stammered.

I couldn't get out of my words. Why did I actually wanted to confess again. _No, Ayumi. This is not the time to start doubting yourself. Just get it over with._

''I… like… you playing the guitar.'' I blurted out.

I mentally face-palmed myself. Kishinuma chuckled.

''What's that for random comment?'' He laughed. ''But sure, if you want me to, I can play sometimes for you.''

''A-Ah.'' I replied with a fake smile.

I was mentally scolding myself.

''Oh, and another thing, Ayumi.'' Kishinuma spoke.

I looked up.

''Yeah?''

Then it hit me. _Wait, what? Did he just call me Ayumi?_ Kishinuma took a step closer.

''It's cute how you try to confess.'' He grinned.

I went bright red.

''Wh-What are you talking about?!'' I exclaimed.

Kishinuma laughed.

''Oh, come on. You're blushing really hard, your fidgeting with your shirt and you don't dare to stare me in the eye.''

''T-That doesn't immediately mean it's a confession.'' I tried to defend myself.

''But it is, isn't it?'' Kishinuma asked.

I went bright red and that's when he knew he was right. _Damn it! Screw me and my easily flushing cheeks._

''A-Anyway, I'm not expecting you to do anything with it, so you can take your leave now. I understand if you don't want to be in the same room as me right now. It's okay, I'll clean up the PE equipment.''

I turned my gaze down and felt tears coming up. _Be strong! Don't cry in front of Kishinuma. Act like a tough girl!_ From my eye corner, I could see Kishinuma frown.

''I can't believe it.'' He spoke.

I cringed inwards. _I knew it. I should never have confessed._

''I can't believe you just send me away. Like hell I'm going to leave you.'' Kishinuma replied.

I stared at him in disbelief.

''Just for my confirmation, you have a thing for me, right?'' Kishinuma asked.

I went bright red.

''I-It doesn't matter, anymore.'' I started.

''Like hell it does. Otherwise, I can't do this.''

And with those words, Kishinuma leaned forward and I suddenly felt something soft on my lips. _OHMYFREAKINGGOD, KISHINUMA FREAKING YOSHIKI IS KISSING ME!_ When he withdrew, my eyes were fully widened.

''You… You…'' I stammered, not being able to find the words.

''I just kissed you, yes.'' Kishinuma replied matter-of-factly, keeping his cool.

''H-How can you do that and act so calm under it?'' I asked shocked.

Kishinuma chuckled and then, looked into my eyes.

''It's something I've been wanting to do for a long time. I've simply been preparing for it ever since Heavenly Host.'' He replied.

''K-Kishinuma-kun.'' I softly muttered.

Kishinuma pulled away.

''Anyway, by the reaction on your face, I guess kissing you wasn't the best thing to do to you. I guess your not that into me then, huh?''

Was it me or did he sounded disappointed.

''Kish- no, Yoshiki-kun, it's not that.'' I replied.

His eyes widened when he heard me say his first name. In a split second, I stood on my tiptoes, placed my hands behind his neck and forced him downwards a little, so I could kiss him on the lips. I could feel Kishinuma stiffen, but I didn't break the kiss. After a moment, he started to relax and I even felt him sweeping his tongue over my closed lips. With a blush, I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I was in heaven. _I AM FREAKING MAKING OUT WITH KISHINUMA YOSHIKI. LIKE WHAT THA HELL?!_ It felt so good, that I couldn't stop. But eventually, we had to break the kiss to gasp for air. I smiled shyly.

''That was my first, you know?'' I spoke.

Kishinuma chuckled.

''You'll get many more.'' He whispered against my lips, before kissing me again.

I could keep this up for the rest of my life. And from that point, I knew that Satoshi wasn't the one for me. _It was you, after all._

**The End**

**Author Note: Hi guys! My second fanfic! I love Corpse Party, even though it scares me too. But Kishinuma and Ayumi are just too cute together! *heart* I hope I portrayed them right. I might made Kishinuma a litte rougher than he initially is and Ayumi a little more shy, but I hope you readers didn't mind. Please leave a review or favorite this story. I would really appreciate that and it keeps me motivated. I love you, guys! Until next time! xoxo Dewi-Michelle.**

**(Oh, and for the Inazuma Eleven fans out here: I have another account which I only use for Inazuma Eleven purposes. If you like Inazuma Eleven, then please check out my channel! You can find me with the username 'AyasumiMamera'!)**


End file.
